


two souls; intertwined

by orphan_account



Series: let me be your shelter [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Poetry, i guess, i just love them a lot???, idk just something I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: their story is written on the ground they walk on. it's carved into their hearts. they're in love. their eyes scream it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is just something i wrote about moreid when i got bored and it's not really a fic it's more of like a poem i guess??? i was debating putting it on here or not since it's super short but i figured i might as well so i hope you enjoy :)

derek was the sun, ever present in the sky, even when dulled by wisps of grey.

his happiness illuminated every crevice of the earth; blinding to any mortal eye that dare land upon him.

in the wake of his anger, wars broke out and empires crumbled.

he was a god.

his sadness dripped like ichor, gold and glistening from every pore.

his fear was wind, a chilling whisper under the blanket of the night that seemed to draw goosebumps from even the most courageous of souls.

he loved a man called spencer who was so much more than he thought he was.

his eyes changed colors if you looked close enough and when he smiled it was like every piece of art ever made was on display right in front of you.

he spoke in riddles and codes so complex that it could take scholars centuries to decipher.

somehow derek understood.

every part of history lay in the landscape of his body.

derek's fingertips would sweep over millions of years as he traced _i love you_ across his back until he forgot what it meant.

their touch was electric, and entire cities lit up when their lips first touched.

they kissed until derek was drowning in unspoken riddles and the taste of coffee.

night didn't fall for weeks after that.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @iinmaneul and my tumblr is bauboyfriends. talk to me!!! :)


End file.
